The present invention relates to an improvement in a wiring connection apparatus in which an electric connection box is housed and fixed in a protecting casing, and the casing is arranged to be attached to a car body or the like.
A conventional wiring connection apparatus will be explained with reference to FIG. 1. The apparatus comprises an electric connection box 1, a screw-type multipolar connector 2 connected to terminals of a wire harness W, an ordinary small connector 3 for connecting wire harnesses to each other, a protecting casing 4, and a cover casing 5. The protecting casing 4 is provided with an attachement plate 6 for attaching the protecting casing 4 to a vehicle body, and a lock member 7 and a lock spring 7' for locking the cover casing 5.
In order to fix the electric connection box 1 to the protecting casing 4, a method has been employed, as shown in FIG. 1, in which an assembling worker fastens a fastening bolt 8 inserted into the screw-type multipolar connector 2 with a motor-driven tool such as an impact wrench (not shown) so as to connect the connector 2 to the electric connection box 1 while holding the electric connection box 1 in one hand, and fixes the thus connected electric connection box 1 and the connector 2 to each other. Thereafter, a screw 10 is screwed to reception seats 9 provided in the protecting casing 4. In FIG. 1, reference numeral 8' designates an embedded nut for the fastening bolt 8.
The fixing method for the electric connection box as described above, however, suffers from low workability insufficiency with respect to safety aspect because an assembling worker must use a motor-driven tool while holding the electric connection box by his hand, and a wire harness W has to have a sufficient length L (extra-length for working) for performing the work for connecting the screw-type multipolar connectors. Therefore it is necessary to make the protecting casing large in size so as to house the extra-length L.
The present invention has been achieved with regard to recognition of the aforementioned circumstances, and an object thereof is to provide a wiring connection apparatus in which the work for assembling an electric connection box, a connector for wire harness terminals, and a protecting casing can be performed safely and easily, and the extra-length of the wire harness can be minimized.